The REAL God of the Zodiac Animals
by OtakuJrocker
Summary: What if Akito is not the Real God? What if the Real God, went away because of unknown reason? I really suck on summaries..


The REAL God of the Zodiac Animals, Fruits Basket Fanfiction

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT ICIA MY OC. =)

Icia is the Real God of the ZODIAC Signs in my story :-) . She is so nice and friendly. Cute, and everything sweet. She is the only one who can make Akito smile and make Akito be nice. She can make the ZODIAC ANIMALS behave. :-)

For the pairings: All of the Zodiac Signs and Akito can be paired with her. =D

By the way Akito is a boy in this story. ;-)

STORY STARTS

Icia's POV

I clicked the doorbell of Sohma Estate. "Who is it?" a old servant said and when she saw me her eyes widen and she covered her mouth with her hands. "Icia-sama?!" she exclaimed. I nodded and smiled to her sweetly.

"Icia-sama, please go inside..." Our faithful servant said. I went inside and quickly went to the Akito's room. I knocked softly.

I heard him said "Who is it?". I went inside of his room to see him surprised. "Akito!" I exclaimed as I hugged him. I slowly felt him hug back. I felt warm tears flowing down my cheeks. I missed all of the people here.

"Icia..." Akito whispered to my ear. "H-H-Hai?" I stuttered as I sniffled. "Are you crying?" He said as he pulled away from the hug. He saw my tear-stained face and he wipped the remaining tears. "Hey...didn't I tell you I don't wanna see you crying?" Akito smiled slightly to make me stop crying. I nodded and smiled brightly at him.

"I missed all of you..." I said. "We missed you too..." Akito said as he hugged me again. "Hey...I heard that there's a girl that's been here and she already knew our secret...If I'm not wrong her name is Tohru Honda..am I right?" I asked.

"Yes..I hate that girl...because..because she's acting like you..she's always smiling and everything and I only miss you when I see her..." He said with a hint of disgust in his voice which made me giggled.

"Hey...didn't I told that don't be like that...I don't like that behavior...now that I'm back...I want you to change that attittude, ok...Onegai, Akito-kun..." I smiled as I put my hands together to make a pleading sign.

"Ok...ok..ok..But I will do it just because you ask me to.." Akito said with a stubborn face. "Arigatou, Akito-kun.." I smiled. "Akito-kun..can I go to Shigure's house, I want to see his face when he sees me.." I asked as I giggled.

"Oh why do you always ask as if I'm the Head of the ZODIAC Signs?" Akito sighed. I giggled and just smiled. "I will go now...I'll see you..Akito-kun.." I smiled and went outside.

(A.N. :I'll skip the travelling part. =D)

I knocked the door where Shigure lives. When the door opened I saw a girl with brown hair and eyes.

"Ha..Sumimasen..dare desuka...?" The girl smiled warmly. So that's why. That's why Akito hated her. She is really like me. I smiled back.

Tohru's POV

Hatori-san, Ayame-san, Haru-kun, Momiji-kun, Kisa-chan, and Hiro-kun are here to eat for dinner. Hehehe, I don't know what is the occasion but its nice to be with them. Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. "Excuse me, I'll get that.." I smiled and they all nodded in approval.

When I open the door, I saw a beautiful girl wearing white gothic dress and the skirt leveled to her knees and the sleeve were up to her fingers which looks like fingerless gloves. Her eyes were color brown. Her hair was color blonde or brownish white which was up to her butt.

What a beautiful person!

I asked her what is her name but she smiled first. She seems like a nice person.

Icia's POV

"My name is Icia Sohma, its nice to meet you!" I said as I bowed my head and smiled. I saw her panicked as she introduce herself to me. "E-eh..I'm Tohru Honda, its nice to meet you too!" She said. I giggled at the sight. "Ummm...is this Shigure-kun's house?" I asked pretending not to know.

"Hai..please go inside.." She smiled again as I went inside. I went inside to see all of the ZODIAC animals except Ritsu-chan, Kagura-chan, Rin-chan, and Kureno-kun. "My little flower, Who was that?" Shigure asked.

"Shigure-kun!" I exclaimed. He looked at me as his eyes widen. I run to him giving him a bonecrashing hug. He hugged back. "I missed you!" I cried . "I missed you too!" The dog said. We pulled away from each other.

"Wait..I'm gonna make a show, okay...stay here first" He grinned. I nodded in return.

"Everyone, there's someone that we all know who is here..I think all of us wants to see her or him.." He grinned at them.

"Hey, Shigure...if its the Yankee or Tohru's friend ...I'll kill you.." I heard Kyo said. Kyo. Kyo. "Hey, my love, who is that?" I heard. Ayame. Hehe you're still the same. "Uncle Shigure, who is it?" It's Kisa. Kisa you're voice is still cute. "Kisa, why are you calling that dog 'uncle'?" Hiro. Still stubborn as ever, ne?

"Sensei...who is it?" Hatsuharu, are you still the same? Do you still have split personality? "Shigure.." Hatori scold. Hatori, how are you now, do you always do what I said? That you should take care of yourself.

"Shigure-san...who is it?" Yuki. Yuki, you're still polite. I missed that attittude of yours. "Ne, ne, ne..is it Icia-chan..I know all of us want to see her..hehehehe.." Momiji suggest. Momiji, are you and Momo talking to each other now? Without knowing, tears were overflowing on my face. I missed you all!

"Now that you said that, yeah I think we miss her so much.." Yuki smiled sadly as I peek to see what's happening. "Even though she's the God, she still accept me being a cat so...I think I miss her..so this time I agree with you, stupid rat!" Kyo mumbled. I smiled as I hear that. Kyo, Arigatou.

"Ne, I miss Icia-nee too...I wanna see her.." Kisa commented. Kisa. "Yeah, even though she's annoying, I think I miss her too." Hiro blushed. "Icia.." Haru smiled sadly. More tears fall from my eyes.

"Please come inside.." Shigure announced, signalling me to come inside. I rubbed my tears away and went inside.

Shigure's POV

Icia came inside with red eyes, she must be crying while listening to her Zodiac ANIMALS.

Tohru's POV

Icia-san went inside with puffy red eyes as if she cried. All of them looked shocked. "ICIA-CHAN!" Ayame exclaimed as he hugged her. Icia-san hugged back. Ayame kissed Icia-san's forehead. I blushed at what I saw. They pulled away from each other.

Icia's POV

When Ayame and I pulled away, I run to Kisa and Hiro to hug them both. Slowly I felt them hug back. "Kisa-chan..Hiro-kun...I missed you.." I whispered to their ears. "Icia-nee..." Kisa smiled as I kissed her forehead.

I also kissed Hiro's cheek which made him blushed. "I-Icia...don't leave us anymore..." Hiro stuttered. "I will do my best not to go anymore..." I nodded. "Icia-chan.." Haru smiled as he pulled me away from Hiro and Kisa and he carried me into his arms. I hugged him tightly.

I missed how Haru will alway carry me like this. "Haru...Haru...I missed you.." I mumbled as I snuggle on the crook of his neck. "I missed you too..so much.." Haru whispered. Haru kissed me on my lips like a peck. We pulled away because I felt someone is tugging my feet.

Haru putted me down to Momiji. Momiji pulled me into a hug which I return. "Icia-chan...I missed you...so does Momo...Momo always asks about you..." Momiji smiled. "I missed you too...when I have the time , we will visit Momo, ne?" I smiled back.

Momiji nodded and kissed me on my lips. We pulled away from each other and Yuki and Kyo grabbed me at the same time. "Me first, baka nezumi!" Kyo argued. "No, baka neko!" Yuki talked back. I pulled them both into a hug and cuddle between them.

"Didn't I told you two that I hate it when you fight..." I smiled. They smiled back and returned the hug. "I'm sorry, Icia.." Kyo said. "I'm sorry, Icia-chan.." Yuki said. "No..you two need to apologize to each other.." I pouted.

They blushed and apologize to one another. "Arigatou..." I smiled and kissed them both on the lips. They blushed harder.I smiled at the sight and pulled away from our hug. I run to Hatori and hugged him tightly. "Hatori-kun..I missed you.." I said.

"Yeah...I missed you too, Icia-chan..." Hatori said. I can tell that he smiled as he said that. We stayed like that for about a minute and we pulled away from each other. I smiled brightly and stood up. Suddenly, I felt a headache and my knees grew weak. I fell down.

'ICIA!' is all I heard then my vision turned black.

Tohru's POV

"ICIA!" They exclaimed. Icia-san lose conciousness. Hatori-san checked Icia-san and told me the things needed and to get it. I quickly did what Hatori-san told. "Honda-san...can Icia-chan borrow your room and can you please dress her up with your extra pajamas?" Hatori-san asked.

I nodded. Hatori-san carried Icia-san to my room. "Ne, Tohru-nee..will Icia-nee be okay..?" Kisa asked while tears are falling down her eyes. "Of course she will...Icia-san is strong, right?" I comforted Kisa. When I looked around, I can see all of them are worried about Icia-san.

"Honda-san..please.." Hatori-san said. I nodded and went up. I open the door to see Icia-san with her beautiful face. I slowly unchange her clothings and change it into my white pajamas. I brushed her bangs away from her eyes.

I looked at her. She looked so beautiful. I really admire Icia-san. I heard a knock on the door and saw Kisa and Hiro. They run to Icia-san and held her right hand. I excuse myself and went downstairs. "Honda-san..is Icia-chan ok now?" Yuki-kun asked with a worried face.

I nodded and smiled. I saw a relief on their faces and almost all of them went upstairs to see how's Icia-san. Shigure-san is the only one left. "Shigure-san..can I ask you something?." I asked nervously.

"Didn't you just ask a question..hehehe..ok, what is it?" Shigure-san chuckled. "Uhmm..what animal is Icia-san and she seems to be special, because she can get along with all of the ZODIAC ANIMALS..?" I asked.

"Uhmm..she is very special indeed..because she's the God of all the ZODIAC ANIMALS.." Shigure-san smiled. "Eh? I thought Akito-san is the God?" I asked, confused of what he said.

"Well, Akito is the right hand of the God while Icia is away for a long time he became the temporary God...but you know what..Icia is the only one who can calm and make Akito smile and everything.." Shigure-san said. I nodded and smiled.

Ok, Tohru-kun..I will just go to check Icia, ne..." Shigure-san said. I nodded and cleaned the living room.

Icia's POV

I slowly open my eyes to see all of my ZODIAC ANIMALS here. I smiled at the sight. "Icia..are you ok now..?" Hatori asked with a worried face. I smiled and nodded. "Wait..Just what happen to me..Ha'ri?" I asked curiously.

"You fainted because you're fatigue..." Hatori sighed. I saw Kisa, and Momiji with teary eyes.

"Hey, why are you crying?" I pouted. "We were super worried about you, Icia-nee.." Kisa cried. "Yea..don't stress yourself too much.." Momiji cried.

"Wakateru ..I will not...but please don't cry anymore..." I pleaded. I really hate it, when someone crys. They nodded and stopped crying. I saw Haru, Kyo, Hiro, and Yuki sitting on the floor, asleep. "Ano..is Honda-san here..?" I asked.

"Can anyone of you call her for me, please?" I said. After a minute, she came. "Icia-san, do you need anything else?" She asked. I shook my head. "I just wanna thank you.." I smiled. "No problem..." She smiled back.

"Where are you going to sleep?" I asked. "Ah...I will sleep next to Kisa later..." She replied. I nodded. I slowly got up and went to Haru, Kyo, Yuki, and Hiro. "Minna...minna..let's go now...wake up.." I slowly saw them open ther eyes.

"Hey why are you here...?" Kyo asked. "Can we go your room...?" I asked. They nodded as Haru carried me into his arms. We went to Yuki's room and all of them lay down. Haru putted me down on the floor to join them.

"You all boys sleep here, ne..." I smiled. They nodded back and smiled. I gave them all a goodnight kiss on the lips which made them blush. I giggled and went to Tohru's room again. Next, I woke Aya, Shi-chan, and Ha'ri up.

"Ah my princess...what is it?" Ayame's eyes fluttered. "Icia..." Ha'ri moaned. "Icia-chan..." Shi-chan smiled. "Where are you going to sleep?" I asked. "Ah..Shigure's room..." They replied. I nodded and help them go to Shi-chan's room.


End file.
